Samuel Grey/Metaverse
Samuel was the first recruited member of the new Department, being saved by John from Meta-Hunters. His combination of will power and friendliness has him often acting as a semi-leader for the group, though it could be argued Seamus is the second in command. Background Childhood Sam's childhood was a normal, working class one. He grew up living with his parents, grand parents and two sisters and older brother. However, once he turned thirteen his powers manifested when he accidentally blew up a tree in his yard. His family was horrified by this, and chased him away. Since then, he'd been drifting place to place until eventually he was taken in by a Meta-Human father figure named Daniel Smith. He lived with Daniel for two years, leading a generally normal life once again. However, one day he lost control of his powers inside of his school, causing an explosion that injured various students. This caught the attention of the Meta-Human Containment Bureau. He has been on the run from them ever since, and has never forgiven himself for losing control of his powers. Season One In episode one, Sam was seen first, being chased by Meta-Hunters. He was saved by John and was the first to visit the base. During the fight with Oz, his electro-bombs came in handy when needing to do quick damage to Oz, and eventually knocked Oz out when he hit him over the head with a pipe. He was then seen becoming friends with Brian and Paige. Information Appearance Samuel is a young-adult with a slender build and wavy black hair, and brown eyes. His typical attire is a long black coat with a matching undershirt and pants, then black, finger-less gloves. Themes * Skillet - Hero (Leitmotif) * Eddy Grant - Electric Avenue (Leitmotif) * Iron Man (Entrance Theme) * Karas (Battle Theme) Personality Sam is friendly and outgoing, liking to meet new people and make new friends. He always enjoys the more challenging route and dislikes having to give up on a goal. When he sets his mind to something, however, it cannot be changed. He often does this when he's injured, insisting he train despite his wounds, that way he can get stronger. Likes Protecting People, Training, Video Games Dislikes Criminals, Abuses of Power, Winter Hobbies Sam likes to either train or read in his free time. While not seen doing it often, he also appears to be fond of playing video games. Archetypes * XXX * XXX * XXX Abilities * Electro-Bomb Generation - Sam's main ability is being able to create balls of electricity which he can either cause to explode on contact, or detonate manually. ** Electricity Manipulation - To a lesser extent, Sam can control pre-existing electricity. * X-Development - Sam is an X-Human, a Meta-Human who constantly gets new powers. Every nine months, Sam gets a new random ability. ** Shadowporting - A new ability Sam recently acquired is being able to teleport using darkness. ** Shapeshifting - Sam can now shapeshift to appear as other people, and can even use it as a form of regeneration. ** Sensory Control - The newest naturally forming power Sam got was being able to manipulate the senses of others. * Power Imprinting - At some point, Sam developed the ability to copy abilities used on him, much like Edwin Clyde. ** Telekinesis - After telekinesis was used on him by Anna, the power imprinted on Sam, allowing him to use it as well. ** Telepathy - Another power copied from Anna, Sam gained Telepathy after she entered his mind to fix the taint in his brain. ** Ultimate Freeze - Acquired in his fight with Vadim, Sam can now freeze anything and manipulate ice. ** Wind Control - Acquired during his first fight with Vivian, Sam can now use wind attacks against his enemies and control the air around him. Paraphernalia * Department Communicator * Tranquilizer * Matches Limitations * Due to Franklin entering Samuel's mind, the taint is now inside of his psyche. This causes him to become murderous and sadistic under pressure. * Sometimes Samuel's willpower will cause him to continue doing things that are potentially dangerous to himself, like training while injured. * Samuel is not very good in a physical fight, though he can hold his own to a certain degree. * Samuel despises having to kill or even severely injury his opponents, this can allow them to get the upper hand by taking advantage of his moral code. Trivia * Samuel's original name was Samuel Jackson, by coincidence. * Samuel draws lots of inspiration from Peter Petrelli of Heroes. Category:Character Sheets Category:Male Characters Category:Villainous Vulture Characters Category:Metaverse Characters